


On the Cutting Edge

by FoxCollector



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But also, For Halloween, Gen, Halloween Hangover, Kakashi is good at it, Obito sucks at carving pumpkins, October was cruel, Pumpkin carving, Rin is nice, SO CRUEL, SPLAT - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, but that's okay, look I know I'm late, tiny Halloween story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCollector/pseuds/FoxCollector
Summary: My entry for Sumigakure's Halloween challenge over on Tumblr.This one was for Prompt 11: Pumpkin Carving.





	On the Cutting Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, cats and foxes, so I'm a little late over here, but still, I finally had time to do some small Halloween stories for sumigakure's Halloween challenge. Here's the first one, which is also on my tumblr loudexpertcreator. It was kind of fun to write, actually, so I hope that comes through!
> 
> This one was for Prompt 11: Pumpkin Carving.
> 
> Read, enjoy, review!

        Obito grunts in frustration and stabs his carving knife into the pumpkin a little harder than is strictly necessary. All it does is pierce through in exactly the wrong place. Not that it really matters; the whole thing is a hideous mess anyway. He would curse Minato for asking them to carve pumpkins for the classroom, but Rin had been enthusiastic about it, and he’d honestly thought it wouldn’t be this hard.

            Beside him, Rin snorts.

           “It looks fine,” she says. Because she’s always been able to read what’s on his mind.

           “It does not,” Obito protests with a scowl. “You can’t even tell what it’s supposed to be!” He gestures vaguely at the mutilated pumpkin with a knife sticking out of it.

           “Of course I can! It’s a…” Rin hesitates. “A cat?”

           Obito thinks maybe his jaw hits the floor. There is no way the smattering of cuts actually resembles the cat it is supposed to be, it looks rather more like a spiky bean if he’s honest. This is just further proof that Rin is actually psychic.

           “You’re just guessing,” Obito accuses.

           “Actually I’m pretty sure you said you were going to do a cat,” comes Kakashi’s drawl from far too close behind Obito.

           Obito jumps slightly and then turns to glare at his so-called friend.

           Before he can say anything – like, say, a comment on the fact that Kakashi should be required to wear a bell – he’s interrupted.

           “Personally I can’t see how it resembles a cat in any way. It looks more like a…” Kakashi turns his head one way and then the other, affecting serious consideration that Obito knows is being faked.

           “A hamburger,” Kakashi declares, “with a crown.”

           Obito opens his mouth to object, because there’s no way, except that…well it sort of does look a bit like a hamburger with a crown too. He thinks his expression takes a dive towards dismay but he can’t bring himself to care.

           “It does not,” he says, but the objection sounds weak to his own ears.

           “It looks great,” Rin insists. She shoots Kakashi a look that would make Obtio cower, but Kakashi ignores her. “Look, see? Mine doesn’t look very nice either!” She gestures to what looks like a bit like a witch’s hat, or perhaps a sad pylon.

           “So you admit his is ugly?” Kakashi asks her, and it’s almost sly.

           Rin turns a pretty shade of red. “Oh, no. That’s not what I meant.”

           “It’s fine, Rin,” Obito tells her. “You knew mine was supposed to be a cat. You’re off the hook.”

           Kakashi scoffs. “Of course she is.”

           “Yeah, well, lets see what you’ve got then, Bakashi,” Obito taunts.

           “Oh, this?” Kakashi steps aside and motions to his own expertly carved pumpkin.

           He’s carved a bat into it, and the detail on the wings is more impressive than Obito is willing to admit. He thinks he turns a deep red.

           Rin clasps her hands together in delight. “Oh, wow Kakashi! That’s amazing!”

           “It was easier than I thought it would be,” Kakashi says offhandedly. He’s side eying Obito though.

           Obito scoffs.

           “Maybe you can give Obito and I some tips!” Rin takes Obito by the arm, tugging him to her side, and in that moment he loses his balance and flails out, managing to knock Kakashi’s perfectly carved pumpkin to the floor where it breaks apart.

           The look on Kakashi’s face says it wasn’t actually easier than he’d thought it would be.

           “Oops,” is all Obito can think to say for a second.

           “I’m so sorry!” Rin is about as wide-eyed as Obito feels.

           “It’s nothing,” Kakashi says, far too tense to be remotely convincing.

           “Maybe we can make pumpkin pie instead?” Obito looks down at the smashed pumpkin and back up at Kakashi.

           He completely deserves the bowl of pumpkin seeds Kakashi dumps on his head, but he regrets nothing.


End file.
